RA2: The Rise of the Nazis
by Ordos45
Summary: Einstein traveled back in time and gave his own people some advanced weapons to deal with the Soviets.
1. The Invasions

RA2: Rise of the Nazis  
By: Pho  
Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Westwood, EA Pacific, whatever they are calling themselves this week. You know the rest, I don't claim to own the junk except original people, but they are technically WW's because it is in the CaC Universe.  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Professor Einstein wanted to change history for the better, again. He decided to give advanced technologies to Germany, his home country to counter the soon to come Soviet agression. Now he has yet again screwed up history. As this begins, it is an hour before the Soviet Invasion of the United States.  
  
  
"Hail Chancellor Grumbler," shouted thousands of Nazi troops, raising their arms in salute, showing Nazi armbands.  
"Today," began Chancellor Grumbler," the Soviet Union will invade the United States of America. While the Soviets are busy with the Americans, Professor Einstein has given us a new weapon. We have built many of them along our borders, calling them radio towers. We call them Prism Towers and Purification Launchers! With a solid defense, Germany can launch its own invasion of the rest of Europe!"  
"Hail Grumbler!"  
"Now assemble loyal troops. We march on France!"  
  
  
The Kirov's bombs exploded in the skyscrapers. Paratrooping consripts had landed in the middle of the streets, their AK-47s cradled in their arms. They began to fire into the running crowds.  
Screams were heard throughout the city. Blood began to cover the streets like a new coat of paint. One woman was begging for her life before a Soviet Conscript.  
The consript lifted her up and threw her down. Calmly with a sneer he said," American whore," and put a bullet through her heart. Then looked down to her baby and shot it.  
Several GIs fired down from buildings at the conscripts. However, several Kirov's were dispatched from regular bombings to destroy garrisoned buildings. Within hours the streets were deserted by all but the invaders. This was an invasion, an attack on freedom itself.  
  
  
Nicolae Dumbledorf watched his fellow shocktroopers as they began to file into the Armored Personell Carriers. With his blue eyes he looked out behind them at the thousands of Tank Destroyers and Panzers. Behind them were the new Prism Tanks, and at the end of the line of this glorious invasion was the Assault Fortress.  
The Assault Fortress was the greatest recent innovation in the Nazi Armed Forces. A seven meter long tank, with five mounted 12mm machine guns, two mini prism towers, two surface to air and surface to surface missile launchers, and a tailpipe capable of firing grenades. This invasion force had over a hundred of them. Nicolae smiled at the thought of the Assault Fortress in battle, crushing Jews and others unworthy of survival underneath of its massive treads.   
Maybe one day he, he thought to himself, he would become a great warrior. On that day he might even be asked to join the Phantoms. Oh how wonderful it would be to become one of the elite warriors. Recognized by Herr Grumbler himself at being the best of the best.  
They moved over the border slowly, then built up speed. French Grand Cannons were moving into firing position. Where was the air cover?  
Flying low to the ground at first, several dozen Harriers dropped from the clouds. They armed and fired their missiles into the Grand Cannons, leaving burning, hollow shells. The smoke covering the entrance of Nazi forces.  
The veichles raced over the countryside, destroying anything that moved. They set up small outposts along the way. A few days later the veichles were outside their destination. Paris loomed bright in the night sky, so unsuspecting. Most of its defenses consisted of pillboxes and a few hundred infantry.  
The harriers dropped from the night sky and zoomed down into the City of Lights. Missiles roared into the pillboxes, leaving them burning wreckage, the smoke murkying the lights of the city.  
Another wave of missiles launched into the city. The Eiffel Tower went crashing down, in a twisted pile of metal and tourist bodies. Other missiles hit other famous landmarks such as the Arc de' Triumph and the Louvre, leaving them as smoking ruins, remnants of their former glory.  
Mirage tanks roared to life from their hiding places lining the streets. They had hidden as trees within the city for days. Burning infantry ran screaming as they were embraced by death. The Assault Fortresses began to fire their machine guns through buildings, and the mini prism towers' beams slashed into cars, bouncing from car to car the prism energy was released. Prism tanks moved to encircle the city, firing down as they moved into proper position.  
A group of French tanks rolled out of a parking garage intent on stopping the Nazi invaders. Tank destroyers opened up from their positions, leaving unrecognizable wreckage and body parts where the French tanks had been.   
The APCs and Panzers rolled into the streets to assist the Mirage Tanks. The APCs unloaded their troops and Nicolae took a breath of the air. The air was filled with the stench of everything from burning flesh to the stench of acrid smoke.  
Nicolae moved forward with his squadron of shocktroopers to where they were assigned. They quickly sniped the guards at the Presidential Palace and scurried into it. They found the French President in the corner holding up papers above his ducked head. An officer took the papers, and motioned to Nicolae.  
Nicolae hauled the cowering French President to his feet. He marched the President to the window, and moved him so he was looking out at the city he loved as it was burning, then he shot the President in the back. The body fell from the window, impacting upon the ground below.   
His officer was smiling at what they had found in the President's hands, the papers were signed, and were France's surrender.  
  
  
Two days later in the United States of America there was a briefing in the recaptured Pentagon. General Carville turned to face the Commander, Commander Thomas Smith.  
"Hello Commander," began Carville in his I have bad news voice," I thought I would do you a favor for getting my office back so soon. How would you like to know about the United States chance for European aid?"  
"Umm, I guess so Sir," said Commander Smith.  
"The Europeans won't be helping us anytime soon. It seems the Nazis have taken France and are fortifying it. So the rest of the European allies are gathering their forces to protect themselves from Nazi agression. We're on our own Commander, and the Soviets seem to be winning."  
Commander Smith looked a little green. Sort of like a person who found out their favorite relative had died and that they had cancer all in the same day as they had the flu. As he began to vomit General Carville slid the wastebasket over.  
"For Heaven's sake Commander, do that in the trash can, not my office floor!" 


	2. Expansion

RA2: Rise of the Nazis  
By: Pho  
Disclaimer: EA Pacific, formerly known as Westwood owns Command and Conquer, not me. I don't claim to own any of it or anything. I'm just writing this fic for entertainment.   
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 2: Expansion  
  
  
"Comrade General Tanya, I have summoned you to my office for a reason," said Premier Romanov.  
"Why Comrade Primeir," asked Tanya.  
"I have executed the bumbling fool Vladimir. You are his replacement, congratulations Comrade General."  
"Yes, congratulations," said Yuri softly.  
"Comrade Premier, allow me to prove my loyalty to the Soviet cause," said Tanya.  
"Of course Comrade General but what...," began Premeir Romanov as Tanya pulled her pistol and shot Yuri twice in the heart and once in the head.  
"He was planning to betray you Comrade Premier," said Tanya.  
"Do you have proof," roared Romanov.  
"Of course," said Tanya handing a file from a chair to Romanov, inside it were Yuri's plans and diary.  
"This is...convincing," said Romanov as he looked through the file.  
"Comrade Premeir, I will give you a victory over the Americans wherever you wish," said Tanya fiercely," just name the location."  
"We already hold New York City, but we lack a foothold in the western part of the United States. I want you to take Los Angeles," said Romanov," with a foothold on both coasts we can finish the American Pigs quickly."  
"It will be done Premier."  
  
  
"Nicolae Dumbledorf, you are the soldier who executed the French President?"  
Nicolae was sweating profusely, he was being questioned by Herr Grumbler himself. He had no choice but be honest," Yes Herr Grumbler," he said, voice trembling.  
"I have ordered you here for a reason. We wish to take Italy, but the Italian's defenses are great. We would take heavy losses even if they are inferior to us. We need small squads to land and do damage.  
"I want you to lead one of these squads. Kill the Pope and blow up a few dozen civilian structures."  
"I will do my best Herr Grumbler, but is this not a mission for the phantoms?"  
"I know of no such group," said Herr Grumbler coldly.   
"Of course Herr Grumbler, I must be mistaken."  
"Do your mission," said Herr Grumbler, voice as chilled as an artic wind, with an 'or else' implied.  
  
  
  
"Commander Smith," said Luietenant Eva," the Soviets have begun an invasion of Los Angeles."  
"I'll lead a defense immediately," said Commander Smith, and then his eyes widened.  
"I think that we can let the Soviets have the city," she said, stripped down to her red bra and thong.   
"This is entirely innapropriate, I should have you court-marshalled for," began Commander Smith.  
Eva leaned forward and placed her lips on his. As they began to kiss she felt his body with her hands, but he could not see the Soviet insignia on her bra clasp.   
  
  
  
Siege choppers landed on the tops of several buildings. They deployed and large shells shot out into nearby military positions. Pillbox after pillbox was gone in fiery smoke.   
Kirovs began to float in the distance, levelling several dozen Naval Shipyards. Smoke rose from the burning shipyards and ships.  
Rhinos and larger Apocalypse tanks ran into the streets, shooting at parked cars, running people, and into crowded buildings. Conscripts ran past burning wreckage, shooting anyone who moved.   
An hour later, Los Angeles was fully under Soviet control and classical music was playing full of subliminal messages about becoming loyal Soviet citizens. Similar techniques had been used to turn loyal Americans into Soviet spies, such as Lt. Eva and even Comrade General Tanya.  
  
  
  
Nicolae Dumbledorf looked down at the old man in the bloodstained robes before him. As his orders had stipulated the Pope was dead. But he added a little something, he used a Spanish gun to kill the Pope, the Spanish would be blamed for the murder.  
Nicolae signaled his team it was time to go. One of them pulled a small remote control from his pocket. He pressed the red button.   
Around the city, several dozen packed buildings blew apart, killing hundreds and injuring thousands. Seconds later similiar explosions began occuring across Rome from the other teams' explosives. Now they would leave under the cover of chaos.  
They repelled out the window and into a waiting boat. The boat engine roared to life as they sped away.   
  
  
  
"What the Sam-hill happened Commander," demanded a furious General Carville.  
"Well sir," the Commander began, but couldn't continue.  
"I don't care about your excuses. We lost Los Angeles today because our forces there weren't even reinforced. It is your fault Commander Smith," raged Carville," get out of my sight."  
  
  
  
"You did well Comrade General Tanya, I hear our operative in the Capitalist Pigs, command structure aided you," said Romanov, happy.  
"Yes Comrade Premier, Lt. Eva did her job well," said Tanya.  
"Good, good. With footholds on either side of the United States the capitalist pigs called Americans will fall before our armies."  
(Well I told you it was an alternate Red Alert Two. Tanya and Eva are both Soviets, and Nazis are here to boot.) 


	3. Diplomacy

RA2: Rise of the Nazis  
By: Pho  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know Westwood, EA Pacific or whatever is the owners of Red Alert 2 and all related things to it.   
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 3: Diplomacy  
  
  
"Congratulations, Captain Dumbledorf," said Herr Grumbler," your mission in Italy was a complete success for our cause. Even as we speak, our forces are taking the crippled peninsula of Italy, and they have met little resistance."  
"I am glad Herr Grumbler," said Nicolae nervously.  
"Now I have a different mission for you. One which requires diplomacy..."  
"I will do what my nation needs of me Herr Grumbler," Nicolae said, trying to sound confident.  
"Good, because we are sending you to the United States of America," said Herr Grumbler," you will make peace with the American Capitalists and give them our prism tower technology."  
"With all due respect Herr Grumbler..."  
"No, no. We would never do that. We wouldn't give them the technology. We're giving them the technology with a code built into the circuits of the prism towers. One which will allow us to take control of the towers with a press of the button."  
"That is so devious," responded Nicolae, forgetting to use Grumbler's title.  
"Yes it is, isn't it," replied Grumbler stroking his chin," the prism towers will become vital in American defenses, as well as any who ally with them. Then when they least expect it, we will turn the button on and the American Pigs and their allies will fall to what they thought was their own defenses."  
"Yes Herr Grumbler," said Nicolae smiling," and knowing how insecure these Americans are, they will put at least one on every streetcorner. They will trust us because we have helped them to slow the Soviet advance."  
"Exactly Captain. Exactly," Herr Grumbler said with a nod," when the plan is over we will be the dominant world power, and then we will strike against the Soviet Union."  
"When do I leave Herr Grumbler," asked Nicolae, eager to inact the plot.  
"In an hour."  
  
  
"Commander Smith," said Carville as Smith came into his office," this is President Dugan."  
"Mr. President," said Smith shaking heavily with nervousness.  
"Commander, aside from the Los Angeles disaster, I've heard nothing but good things about you," said Dugan with his politician smile.  
"Thank you sir," replied Smith, still shaky.  
"The reason we called you here is simple Commander," said Carville," we need you to protect an airbase in Oregon. We have ambassadors that will be flying out of it with a harrier escort, they're headed for Korea."  
"These negotiations must happen Commander, without Allies we could lose this war," interrupted Dugan gravely.  
"Now as you know Commander, the rest of California has fallen to the Soviets, and for some reason, there doesn't seem to be any resistance. In fact, most of the population has volunteered for the Soviet Military.   
"This is a threat. Oregon and California share a border. If the Soviets catch wind of our ambassadors they'll launch a full scale counter-strike at the airbase."  
"I understand General, Mr. President. I'll do my best to defend the airbase until the Ambassadors make it out," said Commander Smith earnestly, he needed to make up for losing not only Los Angeles, but also California in its entirety.  
Then the door opened with a creak. It was Lt. Eva and she had a man behind her in a Captain's uniform, with a Nazi armband on his arm.  
She smiled at them," Mr. President, General, Commander, this is Captain Nicolae Dumbledorf of Nazi Germany."  
"Well what does he want Luietenant," asked Carville.  
"He's here for peace talks General."  
"Commander Smith if you and Luietenant Eva would leave to go prepare a defense for the airbase, we have to talk to the Captain," said Dugan, flashing his politician smile again.  
Commander Smith and Lt. Eva left the room and Nicolae marched in. In clipped tones with lightly accented English he began his speech," On behalf of Herr Grumbler and the Nazi movement I am here to display a hand of friendship to our American friends."  
"But, don't you hate our diversity and how we tolerate other ethnic groups," asked Dugan puzzled.  
"We would, but we do not have the time. We must do what we can to stop a larger threat, even if it means swallowing our principals for the time being. We wish to offer you a gift in support for your war against the Soviets," said Nicolae, his tones still perfectly clipped.  
"Well we can't turn down an offer like that, can we General Carville," asked Dugan, still smiling.  
"I think not Mr. President," replied Carville in his Texas draw.  
Then the negotiations began.  
  
  
"Comrade General Tanya," began Romanov," the Capitalist Americans are looking for aid against our invasion. We have recieved word through Lt. Eva about the ambassadors preparing to leave for Korea from an airbase in Oregon."  
"The airbase will fall Comrade Premier," said Tanya.  
"Good Comrade General, now go make sure it does."  
  
  
Commander Smith looked down at the airbase. On the runway was a 747 being serviced for flight. In an hour the ambassadors would leave on that plane, and the harriers at the various command centers scattered around the base would escort it.   
His cell phone rang softly and he looked down at the caller ID. It was Lt. Eva.  
"Hello," he said after opening it.  
"Commander," she said, her voice slightly terse," we have bad news. Somehow the Soviets have found out about the ambassadors and the airbase. There are nearly three thousand conscripts marching over the California and Oregon border and should be reaching your position any minute. With them is at least a full division of Rhino Tanks and another division of Apocalypse Tanks."  
"My God...," muttered Commander Smith in shock.  
"Commander, I recommend retreat," said Lt. Eva over the phone.  
"I can't. I have to hold this position," said Commander Smith into the phone determined and he hung it up.  
"Ambassadors boarding plane, ambassadors boarding plane," droned a bored officer's voice on the intercom and then he became panicked," Soviets. Massive Soviet offensive approaching the airbase!"  
GIs deployed their sandbag bunkers and the Guardian GIs deployed behind them, missile launchers resting on the shoulders of the GIs in front of them. Grizzly battle tanks took cover behind buildings, barrels poking out from behind corners. Pillbox machine guns tracked the seemingly empty forest slowly. German Sheperds rushed into the forest, intent on stopping the invading troops.  
Seconds later the first dog screams reached American lines. The dogs had been killed, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Soviet forces. Soon the first conscripts could be seen through the trees and the tank divisions just rolling down the trees in their paths.  
The GIs with their heavy machine guns sent bullets tearing through the conscripts. The conscripts fell in bloody heaps and the first tanks exploded under a hail of missiles and tank shells.   
The ambassadors' plane took off from the runway. The harriers rose, flanking it, and they were off into the distance.  
"Sound the retreat," Commander Smith told the officer at the intercom system. Then the Commander walked over to his own harrier and climbed in. He took off, no time for a pre-flight check.  
He veered over the battlefield for the moment. Quickly he released his two missiles into a pair of rhinos, their wreckage slowing the Soviet offensive. Then he turned the harrier, headed quickly back to Washington.  
However the remaining troops couldn't fall back. Machine gun fire laced the American lines, and within minutes the Americans remaining at the base were dead.   
Slowly the American Flag was lowered, and the Soviet flag rose above the base.  
  
  
"Welcome back Commander," said Lt. Eva, her voice silky," The good news is, our ambassadors made it away and the Nazis have given us a new technology that may help us turn the tide of the war."  
"That's good," said Commander Smith nervously.  
"I thought you would like it, almost as much as you like this," Eva said, unbuttoning her uniform to reveal a fishnet red bra underneath.   
"Well, yes I do," said Commander Smith.  
She moved closer to him, and stroked his neck softly as she moved to place her body against his.  
  
  
"It is done Herr Grumbler," said Nicolae Dumbledorf, full of pride.  
"Good," said Grumbler," it makes me happy to know that you succeeded as well as your counterpart did with the Russians."  
"He did well?"  
"Indeed. They accepted the prism technology as well as the Americans. They are convinced it will help them win the war."  
"The Americans are sure that they will be able to defend perfectly with it, and are already drawing up designs for their own prism tanks."  
"Ah the idiots on both sides, they will spread our prism towers far and wide, and close together to maximize firepower, then when they least expect it, we will turn the prism towers and the prism tanks they are creating, against them." 


	4. England

RA2: Rise of the Nazis  
By: Pho  
Disclaimer: Do I still have to put this? You all know that I in no way own Comand and Conquer, Red Alert 2, its characters, etc. Westwood, EA Pacific, whatever it is owns them.  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter 4: England  
  
  
Nicolae Dumbledorf watched as others filed into the room and sat around the circular table. Supposedly this was the refurbished Round Table of King Arthur. Ironic that the meeting would be held on this table.  
Herr Grumbler was walking up to the podium. Clustered around the table were several top ranking German Officers, an SS Representative, and some high ranking Soviets. They were all here to discuss the same thing. The invasion of England.  
Grumbler adjusted his microphone. From the back of the room a technician gave a thumbs-up that the microphone was on. Grumbler carefully made eye contact with everyone in the room before proceeding.  
"My fellow citizens of Germany...and our dear friends from the Soviet Union," began Grumbler.  
Another boring poltical speech was going through everyone's minds as their opinion on it. When would the planning session start? That answer came a few hours later.  
"Now onto our plans," concluded Grumbler," I believe Comrade General Tanya wished to make a statement about the Soviet involvement?"  
"Yes I did Herr Grumbler," said Tanya, thinking she would have preferred to do that before the speech that seemed to go on for days," We will aid the Reich in attacking England by moving our V3's and dreadnoughts within striking distance. We will commence bombardment of the country swiftly, targeting major military and population centers, while blocking communications. In the ensuing chaos the Reich will insert its soldiers and quickly secure the country, building prism towers throughout it as quickly as possible."  
"Excuse me," said Nicolae, not wanting to interrupt, but feeling he had to," how can we insert that many soldiers so quickly?"  
Herr Grumbler gave him a wink. It was a wink which said that he had asked a question that was supposed to be asked for dramatic effect.  
"Professor Einstein has created a new device most of the Nazi military is not aware of Comrade Dumbldorft," said Tanya in a semi-low voice," It is called a chronosphere. It should be capable of making sure the Reich's troops and equipment can be deployed throughout England in record time."  
"Oh, I see," said Nicolae.  
"You should," snapped Tanya," you are supposed to lead the team which will be sent via Chronosphere into the chambers of Parliament."  
"I am," he replied unable to conceal his shock.  
"Yes you are," said Herr Grumbler from his own chair and shooting a glare at Tanya," that was supposed to be covered in the end of the meeting."  
"That is all I need to say," said Tanya, her new Russian accent becoming detectable in her voice. It was not enough to brainwash her into betraying her country, but to make her acquire the Soviet accent as well...  
Then the brainstorming commenced. Step by step the plan was outlined. The meeting was soon dismissed and the next day, the next day would be the day that England would fall.  
  
  
"Commander," said Eva, fake sorrow in her voice," I am sorry that you lost Oregon."  
"It happens, though the damn Soviets are winning. We have to think of a way to stop them," replied Commander Smith, feeling her body next to his under the sheets.  
"Maybe I have an idea Commander, it is risky, but so are all military operations."  
"What is it Eva," asked Smith, feeling her leg brush along his own.  
"We could devote half of our military forces in a campaign to retake California, Oregon, and Washington State," purred Eva, her voice alluring, using the subtle tones taught to her upon her conversion to Communism.  
"That is a brilliant idea," marvelled Commander Smith, unaware she was manipulating him.  
"Then perhaps you should launch soon Commander," her voice still slightly purring as she moved her arm across his chest," so the Soviets don't capture any more of the West, they already own the West Coast, it's best to stop them there."  
"Of course, in a few days I'll have almost every military unit in the Midwest to what remains of our forces on the West Coast mobilized to drive off the Soviets."  
  
  
  
The bombardment and signal jamming began as scheduled. Missiles roared into military targets and civilian population centers tearing apart the buildings...and the bodies of those in and around them.  
Nicolae Dumbldorf and his team shimmered into existence inside the Parliament building, in Parliament's chambers themselves. They leveled their AK-47s at the startled members and opened fire. Within seconds Parliament was dead.  
Around England thousands of Nazi veichles and soldiers began appearing thanks to the Chronosphere. Even several thousand pre-produced Prism towers were dropped around England with engineers to capture power plants to power them.   
By the end of the day England was safely under the control of the Nazis. Its citizens either rounded up and put in concentration camps or swearing fealty to Herr Grumbler.  
The Soviets having seen the chronosphere at work now doubled the production of Tesla Coils and Prism Towers. They were placing them as fast as they could build them. The German border looked like one long line of Prism Towers. Too bad those prism towers could easily be turned against them.  
  
  
"Mr. President," said General Carville," we just got word from our Ambassadors in Korea, they have convinced the Koreans to join us in our fight against the Soviets and are deploying Prism towers now."  
"Good. Maybe we can win this thing after all," said Dugan, relief evident in his voice.  
"Mr. President, there is bad news," began Carville.  
And in a moment totally uncharacteristically pessimistic of him, Dugan uttered," There always is. What is it this time General?"  
"Do you want the bad, or worse news Sir?"  
"Bad and then Worse and then Good if you have anymore of it to spare."  
"The bad news is, the Nazis took England so we can't count on British support."  
"Well at least we still have the Koreans."  
"The worse news is, we found out what happened to Agent Tanya. She is now a firm believer in Communism and the Soviet Union. She is the General in charge of their armed forces. She has personally masterminded the invasion on the West Coast and aided the Nazi invasion of England with Soviet Dreadnoughts and V3s."  
"My God," muttered Dugan, shocked by that revelation, though he was hiding it, Carville still was too.  
"The only good news I can offer you is Commander Smith has told me he has a way to take back the West Coast from the Soviets. He says its a risky plan, but he is sure we can win."  
"Good," said Dugan, feeling a decade older.  
"Mr. President, get some sleep, its 1:12AM."  
  
  
  
"It is done, they are planning to commit half the military to the strike, just as you ordered me convince them Comrade General," said Eva, to Tanya on the communications screen.  
"Good. As soon as we destroy them, I want you back in Mother Russia. You're cover will be blown, they are Capitalist Pigs, but even they will realize that you were the mole, especially if the Commander talks," said Tanya.  
"I will go back to the Motherland as soon as those forces are destroyed Comrade General," said Eva.  
"Good." 


	5. The Fall Of America

RA2: Rise of the Nazis  
By: Pho  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own RA2 and stuff. Westwood, EA Pacific does.  
Chapter 5: The Fall of America.  
  
  
  
"Do you believe in prophecy Commander," said a voice from the shadows of his living quarters.  
"Who are you? Where are you," called out Commander Smith panicked.  
"I am a seer. I come with a dire warning. Flee to Hawaii or you will die and all hope will be lost for this country."  
"But..."  
"You must fortify Hawaii, after all, it is vulnerable in between the Soviet Union mainland and the West Coast."  
"Good point, whoever you are. I'll go and be back by the time for the counterstrike."  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Motherland Lt. Eva," said tanya.  
"Thank you Comrade General, it is good to be in Moscow at last," said Eva.  
"Did you make sure the forces were gathering where I told you to have them gather?"  
"Yes Comrade General."  
"Good."  
  
  
Ambassador Thomas Warner looked out across the view of the area around the United States Embassy in Port A' Prince, Haiti. These riots were getting worse. It was clear that this country supported the Soviets, so why couldn't he leave yet?   
Then there were bright flashes throughout the outer courtyards. Gunfire was erupting from the rioters, and several of his guards fell. That was it, he didn't care what official orders were. He saw his guards returning fire, and picked up his phone to begin calling the only US citizens currently in Haiti, a group of Missionaries.  
"Yes, this is Ambassador Warner. Is Father Machivelli there?"  
"Yes, this is he," said the voice on the other end.  
"Father, I have to ask your mission to pack up and leave immediately. The situation in this country is intensely violent."  
"But we cannot..."  
"Do it Father, unless you want your new parish to be slaughtered when they come for you and your team!"  
"I cannot be responsible for the death of innocents...I have no choice. We will pack and leave on a small plane we have at a local runway."  
"Good, we're leaving too."  
An explosion blew out the windows and showered the room with glass. One of the shards severed the phone line. Ambassador Warner crawled through the wreckage, and looked behind him.   
That was the last glance he had of his office. He and the surviving guards ran to the hangar and climbed into the Harriers waiting there. Once they took off, Ambassador Warner pressed a button on a detonator in his pocket. The Embassy exploded in a series of massive fireballs.  
"This is Refuge One to Refuge Flight, we need to cover the escape of a missionary plane on the other side of the coast."  
Comm clicks answered the Ambassador. Even though he was a civilian the guards recognized him as being in charge. They made it over to the airfield in time to watch the plane explode in a fiery explosion, debris and bodies flying around the area.  
"Refuge One to Refuge Flight, let's head for the Atlantic Fleet's Third Carrier Battlegroup. Its in the middle of the Atlantic, so no one will want to follow us that far."  
Once again the comm clicks answered.   
Hours passed and they landed. Upon landing the Ambassador was rushed to the bridge for the horrifying news...  
  
  
Commander Smith landed in the Hawaiin Islands on schedule in the Pearl Harbor airport. He was rushed to the Command Center for the Island chain...there he was greeted by armed guards with memos about a horrifying development.   
  
  
The Kirovs were of a new model. Fully stealth coated, with ultra quiet engines. Hundreds of them gathered above the Midwest Forces. All of the military forces of the Midwest US were gathered on a field in Oklahoma. The Kirovs settled above them, and then dropped their bombs. With the first bombs exploding, panic insued.  
Migs flew in above the Kirovs, firing missiles into several groups of tents. Siege Choppers hovered among the Kirovs, firing down into the gathered forces. In an hour the bloody slaughter was over, and the Soviet ground forces stormed across the entire Midwest. Once they reached Indiana they stopped. Because at Indiana, the prism towers were deployed along the entire border.  
  
  
Prism towers were signalled as the Soviets stormed the Midwest. Prism beams lashed out from the towers into the groups of people, military forces, and any building among their reach. People were incinerated, veichles left as burning husks, buildings were gutted with the beams from the towers. Within three hours if something was alive in the military bases and cities of the Eastern US, it wasn't to be seen.   
Millions were dead. Nazi soldiers began arriving via Chronosphere. They wasted no time in securing the locations. The United States had fallen.  
  
  
The prism towers that the Soviets had deployed along their border with the Nazis had flared to life as well and the entire Soviet nation of Poland was massacred by the Prism towers. The Nazis had taken Poland from the Soviets.  
  
  
Ambassador Warner sat wary. Three hours ago, the Continental United States had fallen, an hour ago Alaska fell to the Soviet advance. His fleet was the only US military force left in the Atlantic and they had voted him to be their Admiral. He had no idea what to do next.  
  
  
Commander Smith gazed out across the waters. That voice had warned him to come here, and now he realized that it was the only thing that had saved him. Hawaii was the one source of American resistance left against the invaders. The only state still free.  
They were under his command now. Under his command, the country had fallen to the Soviets and the Nazis.  
  
  
"Live from Geneva, this is Worldwide War News Tonight. I am your host, and you all can see my name at the bottom of your screen," said the host," Tonight's top story is the fall of the United States. Several of its citizens have reportedly managed to flee to nuetral countries, but for all known knowledge everyone on the Eastern section of it was killed.  
"A video sent to us by Herr Grumbler showed General Carville and President Dugan's final moments of shock and surprise before they too fell to the towers. This had been a dark day for our planet.  
"It seems that the Nazis didn't only betray the United States. They also betrayed the Soviet Union with their prism towers and conquered Poland earlier.  
"And...," the host paused as the sound of air raid sirens could be heard throughout the city of Geneva, and those watching could hear them too," Oh my God! The Nazis have betrayed us as well. Those are the air raid sirens which means Geneva is under assault by enemy forces. This betrayal is..." that was when a bomb fell through the window. It exploded and the picture turned to static as the signal was lost due to the studio's destruction. 


	6. Epilogue

RA2: Rise of the Nazis  
By: Pho  
Disclaimer: I don't own C&C, Red Alert 2, etc.  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 6: Epilogue  
  
  
Romanov sat at his desk despairing. In the betrayal by the Nazis, Poland had been lost. Nearly one million casualties militarily, if you counted the local militias.   
The takeover of the United States, failed. Only three-fourths of the country had been conquered, and the other fourth was in Nazi hands. Now the fighting was still continuing along a massive and bloody border. Nearly a hundred thousand more casualties in three hours along that border.  
The last of the European Nations had begun to crumble as well. This was not good at all. He thought about a new plan.  
If all the nations within the Soviet Union were to join with the forces led by Commander Smith and his American Resistance in the fortified Hawaii and Korea they might stand a chance of curbing Nazi agression. Maybe even destroy the Nazis.   
He at least was secure in the knowledge that the chronosphere had been knocked out. He had seen to a nuclear weapon or two being thrown into it.   
Even if the remaining Americans and the Koreans wouldn't help, he had a secret weapon. Those new acid spitting bugs that flew through the air were deadly, he had seen the tests himself. And the fact that each piece shot off would grow into a new bug made the prospect of using them a tantalizing plan.   
  
(Well what do you think? I am going to write a sequel, so please point out what needs to be fixed up and stuff.) 


End file.
